This invention relates to a bottle rack which may be readily lifted and carried to thereby carry wine bottles and the like placed in the rack.
Racks or other structure for static storage of wine bottles are fairly common but racks suitable for both storing and carrying bottles are generally unknown. The usual mode for carrying bottles, especially wine bottles, is simply to place and carry the bottles in paper bags or other shopping bags. This, however, is not a particularly safe, secure or convenient way to carry bottles especially if more than one bottle needs to be carried. Also, bottles cannot be conveniently stored in such bags for later use.